Goa'uld
Goa’uld The Goa'uld are a race of sapient parasitic beings that take over hosts. Several species can serve as hosts, including humans. They originated on the planet designated P3X-888. They are also extremely egomaniacal due to their genetic memory and the adverse mental effects of the sarcophagus technology. Goa'uld means "god" in the Goa'uld language. Races which will not serve them are completely destroyed without compromise. The majority of them are one-dimensionally genocidal megalomaniacs. They made their way to the Island in the 800’s where they were encountered by a time travelling group consisting of Olicardus, PhoenixUK and Delphina Rousseau. The species The Goa'uld themselves are small snake-like symbiotes that require a host body. Once they burrowed into a body which can be accomplished by piercing the skin in the neck, the parasite begins to wrap itself around the Human spine. The symbiote then weaves itself around the nervous system where thin filaments are extended that go up into the brain itself. Once the Goa'uld has taken control of the host body and has become one with it, it possesses the capacity to exert a remarkable level of control over it. This allowed them the capacity to kill the host at will if need be or if they are threatened by others. Standard surgical techniques were proven to be ineffective in removing the symbiote, as Olicardus had to resort to remove Hellraiser’s head with a chainsaw to get rid of the Goa’uld who had him as a host. When within a host, the Goa'uld gives perfect health, increased strength, and increased intelligence. When in control of the body, the symbiote is capable of making the hosts eyes glow, and also speak in a deep, booming voice. The voice, however, is unnecessary. They command over armies of Jaffas, aliens that were once human, but now carry infant Goa’uld within patches located next to their stomachs. When an infant Goa’uld reaches full maturity, the Jaffa usually dies, as it takes a host. Most of them are loyal to their gods, as they have been lied and betrayed to by the Goa’uld. Technology The Goa'uld did not invent their technology, but rather stole it from various other cultures, most of which seems to be Ancient in origin, such as the Stargate and the ring transporters. Goa'uld technology is based primarily around the use of naquadah, a substance that the Goa'uld secretes into the bloodstream of their hosts. Naquadah is also used as a sort of interface initializer to interact with their most valuable technology, such as the hand device. Most Goa'uld technology is weapon based in nature, reflecting the Goa'uld's aggressive society. The most notable weapon is the hand device, which is used as a personal weapon, possessing the ability to send enemies flying with an energy pulse, a shield protecting the wearer and the ability to brainwash subjects. It can also be used as a torture device. The Zat'nik'tel, or zat-gun for short, is an energy weapon. One blast renders you unconscious, two blast kills, and the third disintegrates an object. This weapon was left by the Jaffas on the Island in the 800’s, when the native people drove them away. It was later found next to the Stargate by the Island’s protector, Hellraiser, who used it do get rid off the White witch. It has not been seen since and it’s assumed he still has it, possibly hidden in his giant Bateman statue. The ring transporters, transports people and objects a short distance, usually between a planet and a space ship. This was the means of getting to and from the Death star, built by DarthDesmond. The Goa’uld infested Hellraiser along with his first Prime Olicardus and Sylar, used the rings to get to the Death star. Sometime after this, the brainwashing hold Hellraiser had over Sylar vanished, and he ringed back to the Island. When the Death star was blowing up, Olicardus’s Goa’uld clones used the rings to escape. The staff weapon is usually utilised by the Jaffa. A powerful staff capable of firing energy blasts that can send enemies flying. It can also be used in hand-to-hand combat. History with the Island The Goa’uld found the Island sometime before 800BC. When a time travelling group came there, the Jaffas had enslaved the people and were rising a Stargate (brought there by the Goa’uld to send reinforcements.) But the native people rose up under a leader named Orhay (later Jorge) and drove away the aliens. They later buried the Stargate, preventing the Goa’uld from taking over the Island. Unbeknownst to the time travelling group, the Jaffas had taken Olicardus’s DNA, and later the Goa’uld cloned him, and took him as a host, gaining all his knowledge. The Goa’uld later came in conflict with the Wraith, a new threat to the Milky Way galaxy. They lost the war however, as the Wraith had teamed up with the hostile Jackfaces, and the Goa’uld we’re defeated. Except for the Goa’uld clone of Olicardus who made an army of clones, and a mini version of himself, called Mini-me. His Jaffas also survived. Goa’uld-Olicardus remembered that PhoenixUK had told Olicardus about all the Dharma stations that remained. The Tower peeked Goa’uld-Olicardus interest, as the Tower is unbound by time and space and exists in multiple realities at once. He sent his clones and Jaffas to take control of the Tower on an alien planet, not arising any suspicion from the people on the Island. Goa’uld-Olicardus sent his clones and Jaffas to search the Island from the Tower. As the Island was relatively empty at this time, they only found the damaged remains of the Terminator. They brought it to the Tower and the technicians there rebuilt it, as Random Task. Unbeknownst to everyone, Hellraiser had been infected with a Goa’uld, on their home planet. Under the Goa'uld's control, Hellraiser gets DarthDesmond in the Swan to start working on advanced technology, making weapons and a Death star. Hellraiser brainwashes 1foxi and Sylar to become his devoted slaves. During this time, Goa’uld-Olicardus sends Jaffas to kidnap the real Olicardus. They bring him to the Tower, and Goa’uld-Olicardus infiltrate the Others. Zombie-Keamy wandered out of the jungle and gave Goa’uld-Olicardus a domesticated Spinosaurus as a pet (mistaking him for the real Olicardus.) Goa'uld-Hellraiser orders his Others to start training as ninjas under DFaraday. Goa’uld-Olicardus is branded as Hellraiser's First prime and the two of them dress up in silly robes then ring up to the Death star. He leaves the Island and Others under 1foxi's command. Staffed by unsuspecting DHARMA folk, the Death star sends out a signal to the world, announcing that Hellraiser wants the people of Earth to worship him, in return for protection from the Wraith and Jackfaces. Hellraiser appeared as a vision to Goa’uld-Olicardus (who he thought was the real one) and told him to use his magic eye to view the past of the Dart wreckage on the Goa’uld home planet. As Goa’uld-Olicardus didn’t have the magical eye, he sent a message to his people at the Tower. They forced the real Olicardus to look back in time, and he revealed to them that Hellraiser had been infected by a Goa'uld parasite. Goa’uld-Olicardus had sent his clones to the Death star as well, in an attempt to take control of the station. Goa’uld-Hellraiser made clones of himself on the Death star, serving as his army, should the other people ever turn on him. Goa’uld-Olicardus saw his opportunity and knocked Hellraiser unconscious with a hammer. He tried to bribe DarthDesmond over to his side, but without success. As the Death star blew up, Goa’uld-Olicardus emergency teleported off, and his clones took the rings. Some of Hellraiser’s Goa’uld clones also made it off the Death star, as did Horace, who had been infected by a Goa’uld leaving its cloned host. Enraged by the loss of his weapon, Goa’uld-Hellraiser ordered DarthDesmond to enter the Source, to destroy the Island, and to make 1foxi human, as he feared she would try to kill him after he fired at her team. When the Island began to shake, Goa’uld-Olicardus appeared with a chainsaw and cut off Goa’uld-Hellraiser’s head, putting his head back on a cloned body. Hellraiser now freed of the Goa’uld’s hold had a vision of the real Olicardus tapped in the Tower. He rallied the people on the Island to stop Goa’uld-Olicardus, but without success, as they all thought he still was infected by the Goa’uld. DarthDesmond came across a Goa’uld-Olicardus clone and shot it. The remaining Goa’uld clones where killed by the B-team, except Mini-me. Goa’uld-Olicardus hid in a cavern and teleported his Spinosaurus in there. Unbeknownst to Goa’uld-Olicardus, is that Hellraiser along with LostJuliet breaks the real Oli free from the Tower, killing some of his Jaffa guards. Hellraiser also found a hand device lying around, which he was able to use, as he still had enough naquadah in his blood left over from the Goa’uld. They make it to the Stargate as Goa’uld-Olicardus clones and Jaffas are chasing them. When they just have entered the wormhole, the Tower is destroyed by a nuke on the Island, as the Tower exists at both places at the same time. The electromagnetic energy negated the blast from the nuke, sending all those who where on the Island into parallel universes. Goa’uld-Olicardus, now freed of the Goa’uld (which was presumably sent to its own universe) moved on.